SOS
by HitsugayaSakura10
Summary: Once upon a time, everything was all happiful. Now, Sakura was practically kicked out of her village to be trained by the Shinigami. Her new teachers? Retsu Unohana, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Sorry it took so long, also read Hinachi Soyoto's story We Found Love. Rated M for no reason, it's safe like T... For now.


**Saki: Hope you enjoy this story! I do own Sakura's Zanpakto and maybe some other things. And also, NaruSakuObsessed is my co-writer and BETA.**

**Toshiro: Can I be tall in this fic? I hate being short...**

**Hina: Of course! If Saki won't let you be tall I'll steal this story from her and claim you- I-I-I mean IT, as mine!**

**Toshiro & Saki: *step away slowly***

**Saki: Hina! Do the disclaimer!**

**Hina: Me, nor Saki, do not own Naruto or Bleach... If we did Sakura and Toshiro would be together and Sasuke would be killed by his brother who's dating some hot model. Oh, and, if you don't like this story, check out my story, We Found Love.**

**All: Ja! *bows***

Today was the day. The day Haruno Sakura leaves to train as a shinigami under the teachings of Hitsuguya Toshiro, Zaraki Kenpachi, and Unohanna Retsu.

"You ready?" Retsu asked.

"Hai, Unohanna-taicho!" Sakura replied with a light smile that Retsu couldn't help but return.

Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru were all sent on a mission to miss her leaving on purpose by the Hokage, so she only got to say goodbye to Hinata, her sister like figure.

The others left them for Karin. The bitch Sasuke is planning on making his baby machine, to just pop out one after another untill she can't anymore so he'll just throw her out and find another. Even Tsunade, her first mother figure, abandoned her for that bitch and Ino.

"Please just call me Unohana-sensei." Retsu said.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

Retsu was the one to come and get her, while they would meet Toshiro and Kenpachi on the other side. (That sounded REALLY creapy...)

Sakura was wearing the shinigami top styled more like a kimono with a white obi tied around her waist into a big bow in the back going down to her knees with her hakama coming up to a few inches above mid thigh with her shoes replaced with ninja heels strapped like balerena shoes with bows on the outsides of her legs. She had her waist length, almost white, petal pink hair down with her bangs held back in a small bun in the back of her head with one white and one black senbon holding it together, with her Zanpakto on her hip with it's pure, unmeltable, ice blade hidden by a white dragon scale seath and a light blue ribbon wrapped around the hilt **(Hina: I own this design!)**.

"Let's go." Retsu said, opening the senkaimon.

When they got to the other side *creepy laugh* they saw Toshiro and Kenpachi waiting for them.

"Konichiua. I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura politely said bowing.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Zaraki Kenpachi." the other two stated, noding.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how cute the 10th division taicho was.

"Which division am I to stay at? Your's, Hitsugaya-taicho's, Zaraki-taicho's or Grandpa's?" Sakura asked Retsu.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be in Toshiro's division. Kenpachi's has weirdos in it, my division's full of injured people, and So-Taicho's feels empty." Retsu said, smiling kindly.

"The only problem with the tenth division is the temperature. Depending on the mood it can feel like ice in there *grumble*... but your probably used to it if your not freezing to death right now." Kenpachi added, _almost_ shivering from the coldness radiating off of Toshiro and his glare.

"What do 'ya mean?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side, not feeling the slightest bit cold.

"Are you telling me your not freezing right now?" he asked, Toshiro's glare deepning on him.

"Nu-Uh!" she replied, shaking her head childishly.

"Kawaii..." Unohanna whispered.

**'Saki, we should get to the meeting so we'll have more time to dance.'** Sakura's Zanpakto, Nōzandansā reminded her gently.

_'What meeting?'_ she asked.

**'Don't you think that if you come here, they'll want a meeting to talk about things?'** Nōzandansā pointed out.

_'Oh... I didn't think about that...'_ Sakura said.

**'I'd love to stay and chat, but the real world is calling... Tell me if you see a hot Zanpakto I can jump!'** she yelled, snapping Sakura back to the real world.

"Huh?" she asked, seeing the three looking at her.

"What were you doing?" Toshiro asked.

"Talking to my perverted Zanpakto." Sakura said, shrugging.

"Perverted? How so?" Unohanna asked.

"She wants me to let her know if I see any hot Zanpakto she can jump." she replied innocently.

Kenpachi burst out laughing, while Unohanna was blushing and Toshiro twitching. They walked that way to the meeting, innocence, laughing, blushing and twitching, getting many curious stares from the other captains.

"What happened?" So-taicho asked.

"I have a perverted Zanpakto..." Sakura said, giggling.

"'What do you mean?" he asked again.

"S-S-She wants to *laugh*k-know i-if she sees any *laugh* Z-Zanpakto sh-sh-sh-she c-can jump!" Kenpachi yelled through barking fits of laughter.

Sakura's Zanpakto glowed and came off of Sakura's back and spun in a circle creating ribbons in the form of a person.

The ribbons fell around the form of a petite woman with pure white hair pulled into a tight bun with a light blue ribbon with white snowflakes wrapped around it. She had bright blue eyes that changed in the light like the northern lights, and dark blue eye shaddow like the night sky, and white lipstick. Her skin was pale, but not too pale, with slight rosy coloring on her cheeks. The ribbons formed a light blue corset with white laces, and a dark blue under skirt. She had black tights that ended right before her ankles and dark blue ballerena shoes.

"Now why would you tell them that Saki?" she pouted.

"Who're you?" Unnohanna asked.

"I'm Nōzandansā, Sakura's Zanpakto." she anwered, curtsying.

"The biggest, perverted, overdramatic, Zanpakto in history." Sakura added.

"And this is my weilder, the biggest, meanest, coldest, Shinigami in history, Sakura Haruno." Nōzandansā mocked.

"Harsh." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"I know!" she replied happily.

"We need to figure out witch of the four divisions you'll be staying in-" Yamamoto started.

"Tenth." Retsu and Kenpachi said in unison.

"And when did we decide this?" Sakura asked.

"When you were arguing with your Zanpakto." Kenpachi said, smirking.

"Fine, can I go train now?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, Sakura-hime, the meeting is dissmissed." Yamamoto nodded.

"Was that short and pointless or what?" Nōzandansā snickered.

"Don't be rude, Nōzandansā!" Sakura said.

"You tell me what to do ONE MORE TIME and you will NEVER be able to skate with me EVER AGAIN!" he threatened, walking out the door.

Sakura froze. "You wouldn't DARE." she said.

Nōzandansā smirked and turned her head towards Sakura. "Wanna try me?"

Sakura spun around and glared harder than Byakuya at her Zanpakto.

"You even TRY and I'll never let you near a male Zanpakto EVER AGAIN!" she yelled, outraged.

Nōzandansā gasped and fell to her knees, clutching her heart. "You KNOW what happens when you do that!"

"Of COURSE I know, you Sucubus." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

The Caiptains looked on amused at their little scene. Nōzandansā glared at her, black coming out from the corners of her eyes.

"Nōzandansā, don't..." Sakura warned, reaching for a senbon in her hair.

Nōzandansā seemed to snap as she returned to Sakura's hands, the blade having reatsu moving inside of it, looking like the northern lights.

Sakura put her back in her sheath and turned back to the Taichos. "Well that was a very awkward meeting... I'll be at the nearest lake if you need me..." she said, dissapearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, go find her and you can show her around the division." Sou-taicho ordered.

"Hai, Sou-Taicho." Toshiro replied, shunpoing to the nearest lake.

When he arived, he saw Sakura dancing on the lake. Her ninja heels had blades on them, gliding her gracefully across the frozen water, every move creating color under the ice as if the water was dancing with her.

"Your a good dancer." Toshiro said, walking up to the lake startling her.

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho, how long were you there." she asked, blushing.

"Not long." he said, shrugging.

"Good." Sakura replied, giggling and skating back towards the edge.

"Why would that be good?" Toshiro asked, eyebrow raised.

"No reason..." she muttered, looking at the ground.

"Hn, come with me I'm going to show you around the division." he said, outstreatching his hand for her to take the blades off her shoes without falling.

Sakura grabbed his hand and called out, "Return, Nōzandansā!", with her hand over the ice, one foot above the ground. The ice turned to small crystals and formed the shape of her Zanpakto.

"Is that what she meant by you never being able to dace with her ever again?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah..." she replied, blushing a bit.

They walked to the Tenth feeling like they forgot something important.

"Taicho~! I did my paperwo-wow! Why're you holding hands!" Rangiku yelled, head sticking out the door.

They both looked down at their hands and their eyes widened. Toshiro pulled his hand away and looked away while Sakura gasped and pulled hers away, looking away with a blush heavier than before. Rangiku stared at Sakura with a devious smile before dashing down the hallway. Toshiro looked back over at Sakura and let a small smile pass his lips. Sakura looked over at Toshiro too and blushed again, a smile gracing her cherry lips.

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: FINNALLY I'M DONE! I've had Hina on my ass for kami knows how long to finish this... Hope you liked it!**


End file.
